Un Cadeau Pour Arthur
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Perceval et Karadoc à la recherche d'une idée cadeau pour l'anniversaire de leur Roi.


**Prologue - Int****érieur Jour : La Taverne - Perceval et Karadoc**

Perceval : Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être cons parfois ces deux là !

Karadoc : Ah ça c'est sûr !

Perceval : Des fois, heureusement qu'on est là !

Karadoc : La boutique tournerait vraiment pas rond sans nous !

Perceval : Ah mais ça c'est sûr ! Heureusement que le Roi sait qu'il peut s'appuyer sur nous !

Karadoc : Ah tiens ,en parlant de ça, il paraît que c'est l'anniversaire du Roi la semaine prochaine.

Perceval : La semaine prochaine à partir de quand ?

Karadoc : Bah... A partir d'aujourd'hui.

Perceval : D'accord, donc c'est la semaine prochaine.

Karadoc : C'est bien ce que je viens de vous dire.

Perceval : Nan, vous vous m'avez dit que c'était la semaine prochaine.

Karadoc : Ah ouais ? Ah bah peut-être. Désolé, au temps pour moi.

**G****énérique de début**

**Premi****ère Partie - Intérieur Jour : La Taverne - Perceval et Karadoc**

Perceval : On va lui offrir quoi ?

Karadoc : De quoi ?

Perceval : Au Roi ?

Karadoc : Hein ?

Perceval : Bah pour l'anniversaire du Roi ?

Karadoc : Bah c'est comme tous les ans, non ? On lui souhaite des vœux.

Perceval : Oui mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'il aie apprécié ceux que je lui ai faits l'an dernier.

Karadoc : C'était quoi ?

Perceval : Une chanson. J'avais passé des semaines à l'écrire en plus ! Mais bon, il aime pas la musique, ça se voit, déjà notre canon, il le supporte pas.

Karadoc : Moi je lui avais récité une ode au jambon. Il a cru que je l'insultais. Je saurais pas dire pourquoi.

Perceval : Vous voyez, faut qu'on trouve autre chose que les vœux. Un machin matériel qu'il pourrait avoir toujours avec lui.

Karadoc : Oui mais quoi ?

Perceval : Bah c'est ce que je vous demandais.

Karadoc : Bah vous êtes mignon, mais je tiens pas une boutique de cadeaux, hein !

**Transition**

**Deuxi****ème Partie - Intérieur Jour : La Taverne - Perceval et Karadoc**

Karadoc : Attendez j'ai une idée !

Perceval : Ah ouais ?

Karadoc : Ouais, on lui offre des spécialités culinaires de notre région !

Perceval : Ouais c'est pas faux.

Karadoc : Qu'est-ce que vous avez pas compris ?

Perceval : Vous aussi vous connaissez la Botte Secrète ?

Karadoc : Bah euh... C'est à dire qu'à la base c'est un peu la mienne quoi.

Perceval : Ah oui c'est vrai. Oui bah du coup vous savez à quel point j'suis à la ramasse avec les mots bizarres, alors venez pas m'empoisonner avec vos histoires de crucifères.

Karadoc : Bref je disais, on lui offre de la bouffe de chez nous !

Perceval : Il va mal le prendre.

Karadoc : Bah pourquoi ? On a des trucs vachement bien à Vanne !

Perceval : Au Pays de Galle aussi, même si notre spécialité reste les jeux. Nan mais si on lui offre de la bouffe, il va croire qu'on le prend pour un morfal.

Karadoc : On m'a toujours offert de la bouffe à mes anniversaires, je l'ai jamais mal pris !

Perceval : Nan mais vous c'est parce que vous êtes un vrai morfal.

Karadoc : Bon bah on lui offre quoi alors ?

Perceval : Attendez, me regardez pas comme ça hein, c'est vous qui me dites que vous avez une idée !

**Transition**

**Troisi****ème Partie - Intérieur Jour : La Taverne - Perceval et Karadoc**

Karadoc : Faut qu'on réfléchisse à ce qu'il aime.

Perceval : La guerre.

Karadoc : Vous croyez qu'il faut lui offrir une catapulte ?

Perceval : Je sais pas...

Karadoc : Ouais nan, c'est pas pratique à transporter.

Perceval : Une petite catapulte sinon ?

Karadoc : Ah ouais, un genre de maquette !

Perceval : Ah on a dit une catapulte, on va pas changer pour un autre machin que je connais même pas !

Karadoc : Ouais puis nan, la catapulte c'est pas une bonne idée, il va croire qu'on le prend pour le Seigneur Léodagan.

Perceval : Bon bah il aime quoi d'autre ?

Karadoc : Les épées.

Perceval : Il a déjà Excalibur, si on lui offre une épée normale on va passer pour des clodos.

Karadoc : Et puis ça serait contraire à nos principes. Des années qu'on développe une technique sans épée, on va pas se mettre à en acheter !

Perceval : Il aime les femmes sinon.

Karadoc : Il a déjà plein de maîtresses.

Perceval : Ouais mais on peut lui en passer une autre, au cas où il en perd une.

Karadoc : Venec il en vend ?

Perceval : Ouais mais elle sont cher.

Karadoc : Vous croyez que je dois lui offrir ma femme ?

Perceval : Votre cageot ? Il en voudra jamais !

**G****énérique de fin**

**Epilogue - Ext****érieur Jour : Le Banc au Pied de l'Arbre - Arthur est assis ; Perceval et Karadoc le rejoignent.**

Perceval : Bonjour Sire !

Karadoc : Joyeux anniversaire.

Arthur : C'est pas mon...

Perceval : On vous a offert un cadeau !

Arthur : Un cadeau ?

Karadoc : Qu'on a fait nous même !

Perceval : On y a mis tout notre cœur, parce qu'on vous aime vachement !

Karadoc : Ca a été la tannasse quand même pour trouver un cadeau qui vous plaise.

Perceval : On a réfléchi à tout ce que vous aimez.

Karadoc : Et on s'est rendu compte que votre truc préféré, c'est de nous gueuler dessus.

Perceval : Mais on vous en veut pas, hein, parce que, comme on dit, "qui aime bien chavire bien".

Arthur : "Chatie bien".

Karadoc : Tout ça pour dire qu'on vous a trouvé un cadeau en rapport avec cette activité.

Perceval, tendant un paquet à Arthur : Voilà ! Joyeux anniversaire Sire.

[Arthur commence à déballer]

**Fondu au noir**

Perceval : Des fléchettes et une cible avec nos tronches dessinées dessus !


End file.
